


Flesh

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Unashamed mini porn





	Flesh

The sound of flesh on flesh rang through the room, Rodney's groan echoing into the air as John's hardness slid into him.

"Oh jesus, John..."

The gasp was swallowed by Sheppard's lips over his.

"I want-" John trembled with the effort of holding back.

"Anything, everything."

John took those words to heart and slammed into Rodney's body. Each thrust into Rodney battering his prostate and causing white flashes appearing behind his eyes.

John lowered his lips to Rodney's neck and bit.

The sharp pain a counter to the throbbing pleasure running through him, Rodney screamed and came, spilling himself between their bodies, come pooling on his stomach.

Another shout adding to the darkness, John thrust once more and stilled, emptying himself into Rodney before collapsing, cock sliding out of Rodney's ass.

Harsh, ragged breaths rend the air before the night is broken by the words neither of them have spoken before.

"I love you."


End file.
